Neville
Neville *'Number': 33010 *'Class': SR Bulleid Q1 *'Designer': Oliver Bulleid *'Builder': SR Brighton Works *'Built': 1942 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 Neville is a black tender engine. Bio The engines did not like Neville at first. Although he was kind and friendly, Neville had the misfortune of looking like a Diesel. Thomas saw him with 'Arry and Bert and thought that he was friends with them, which the other engines took as him planning to bump the steam engines. Luckily, the rumour was rectified and Thomas befriended Neville after rescuing him from a broken viaduct. Despite his gentleness, Neville has acted a bit cheeky and once laughed at Emily for working with Whiff. Sometime later, Neville told Thomas and Percy about the job of collecting the Sodor Brass Band. Persona Neville is a steam engine, whose square body may cause others to look at him as having Diesel-like qualities. Upon his arrival, after being seen with 'Arry and Bert, who were actually teasing him, Neville was the topic of a rumour regarding him being friends with the Diesels and being horrid to steam engines, despite his jolly greetings to the engines. Luckily, the rumours were quickly seen for what they were and Neville's true personality was allowed to shine through. Neville is gentlemanly, highly enthusiastic, and kind, if a little naive. Neville never holds a grudge, but can be easily hurt by unkind comments or not being accepted by others who judge him only by his appearance. Otherwise, he is bubbly, ready to pull together, and happy to make new friends. According to Jamie Thomason, he descibes Neville as being similar to Thomas, as he wants to be really useful. Basis Neville is an SR Bulleid Q1 locomotive, which were often referred to as "ugly ducklings". The specific engine Neville is based on (33010) was scrapped in 1964. Unlike his prototype, however, Neville is missing the crankshaft that connects to the front of his siderods. Livery Neville is painted in the British Railway's plain unlined black livery without the BR logo. He has the number 33010. Appearances Voice Actors * Yukito Soma (Japan) Trivia * In some descriptions of Thomas and the New Engine, Neville is described as actually being a Diesel. * In the French dub, Neville is depicted as a female. * In the Story Library book, magazine stories and merchandise, Neville is incorrectly depicted with spoked driving wheels. His prototype, the Bulleid Q1s were built with "Bulleid-Firth-Brown" driving wheels. * Neville has the same whistle sound as Oliver did in the third season, albeit at a slightly higher pitch. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Switch-On Keychains Gallery File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine12.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine49.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine20.PNG File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine19.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine47.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine14.PNG|Neville and Emily File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine63.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine66.png|Neville's wheels File:ThomasandtheNewEngine15.PNG File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine69.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine77.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine79.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine13.PNG File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine80.png File:Emily'sRubbish27.png File:BestFriends6.png|Neville with a CGI face File:BestFriends34.jpg|Neville, Percy, and Thomas File:Nevillepromo.png|Promo File:SowandGrow4.jpg|Neville in a magazine story File:Helpfuland'Happy'!4.jpg|Neville and Rocky File:Piggy-in-the-middle!3.jpg|Neville and Mavis File:Neville'sbasis.jpg|Neville's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayNeville.PNG|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongNeville.jpg|Take-Along (Note:The tender in the picture is backwards) File:MetallicTakeAlongNeville.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayNeville.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TOMYNeville.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterNeville.png|TrackMaster File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Wind-Up File:Switch-OnKeychainNeville.jpg|Switch-On Keychain File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0